My Laird's Bairn
by StillDreaming85
Summary: Isabella is an English woman, married to a Scottish laird, living in a foreign land. Will she be able to find the peace and happiness that she so desperately seeks, or will their differences be too much for them to bear? **Sequel to My Laird**
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** *Waves excitedly* Hello, hello! Remember me? Are you ready to take another journey to Scotland with these two? Of course you are!

Okay, so for those of you that didn't catch it in the description, this is the **sequel** **to My Laird**. I highly recommend reading that first. It is also a **drabble** / **flash fic**. Chapter length will usually be about **500 words** and I aim to update it _every other day_. I have also chosen not to set a time period for this story as it's written just for fun.

A huge thanks goes to Sherry & Tiffany for all that you do for me. You girls rock and I appreciate every single thing.

Now, that is out the way, it's time to read. Enjoy!

 **Chapter 1**

 _3 months later_

"Isabella, Isabella! Where are ye?" Edward shouted, as he frantically looked around the walled garden for his wife. She had been there walking beside him not more than a second ago and the next thing he knew she was gone. He didn't understand it. He hadn't heard anyone approach them and she hadn't made a sound as she disappeared. Had someone taken her? Had the traitors finally revealed themselves? "Please, Isabella, answer me," he begged, eager to know that his wife was okay.

He heard a small laugh coming from behind him, but before he had the chance to turn around, something or rather, someone jumped onto his back, covering his eyes. He peeled the delicate hands away from his face, turning around to frown at his wife as he lowered her to the ground. "Are ye trying tae kill me?" he snapped.

Isabella shook her head. "I was only playing. I meant no harm." She didn't understand why her husband was so upset. Surely he knew that she hadn't really been in trouble? His actions were puzzling. He hadn't been the same since Garrett had been killed. She thought that he would be more relaxed now that their troubles were gone, but her husband was far from relaxed. He was always wound up so tight, and he was still insistent that she have a guard with her every hour of the day. Isabella hated being guarded. She felt like she was being treated like a child who was unable to look after herself.

At first, she had thought that Edward was just being overprotective and with time he would let her roam free without a guard. She had been wrong. If anything he had grown more overprotective. His behaviour had her worried. She wondered if there was more going on than he was willing to tell her. "I'm sorry that I scared you," she said, reaching up and stroking her husband's face, hoping it would soothe him.

Edward didn't want to admit to his wife just how much she had scared him. "Come, let's return tae the castle."

Isabella sighed. She wasn't ready to return home. She enjoyed walking in the private garden, but she knew better than to argue with him when he was in a mood like this. She put her hand on his arm and let him lead her down the hill, towards the castle gates.

Upon entry of the walls, Emmett flanked her side, a sure sign that her husband was now leaving her to attend to other matters. Edward kissed the top of her head. "Stay out of trouble, wife."

Isabella nodded and headed inside, in search of something to pass her time. As she climbed the stone stairs, her head began to spin. She clutched the wall, trying to keep her balance as she waited for the feeling to pass. It wasn't the first time that she had experienced this light headedness.

"Are ye okay, mistress?" Emmett asked, concerned, but before she could answer him, everything went dark and she felt herself slipping on the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Wow, the response for the first chapter has been amazing! So, as a thank you, here is an early update!

Big thanks to my girls Tiffany & Sherry!

 **Chapter 2**

Isabella woke to find herself in bed with a very concerned husband looking over her. "What happened?" she asked, trying to sit up, but Edward gently pushed her back down. He wouldn't have her exerting herself.

"You swooned," he stated. "Having you been feeling unwell Isabella?"

Isabella shook her head, although she knew it was a lie. She hadn't been particularly feeling like herself lately, but she just didn't want to cause her husband any more worry.

"That's untrue," Tiffany said, stepping forward. Isabella glared at her friend, wishing she would remain silent, but the woman didn't know when to keep her mouth shut. "It wiz just yesterday that ye felt lightheaded and ah hid tae make ye sit down till it passed."

"Is this true?" Edward asked, but Isabella didn't answer.

"And the day before that ye brought yer morning meal back up. Ye've been complaining of feeling tender as well."

Isabella muttered under her breath, thanking Tiffany for sharing that information. She had spoken with her in confidence, believing that none of what she had said would ever be shared. She knew that her husband was going to become more unbearable now. He may even insist that she stay in bed. Isabella had no idea what was wrong with her, but she knew she wasn't ill enough to stay in bed.

"Tiffany, go n fetch oor healer," Edward commanded, before sitting on the bed and taking his wife's hand. He had a fair idea what was wrong with his wife, even if she didn't, but he wanted Sherry to confirm it first. "Ye should have told me that ye were feeling unwell."

"I am not unwell, I feel perfectly fine," Isabella insisted.

"N' ye shouldnae be exerting yerself in yer condition, either," he said, thinking about the walks they had been taking lately and the way she had jumped onto his back, this very afternoon. He wouldn't be surprised if that was the reason behind her fainting. No, there would be more walks on his watch. She would rest and he would make sure of it.

Isabella had no idea what her husband meant by her condition. She didn't have a condition. She was fine, and she didn't like that look on his face either. Something about that look told her she wouldn't be getting out of bed anytime soon.

Sherry arrived a short time later and after giving Isabella a thorough examination, she sat back with her a smile on her face. "It looks like oor mistress is having a bairn."

"A what?" Isabella asked, shocked.

"A bairn, a baby, ye ken?"

Isabella gripped the covers as she let the information sink in. She was going to have a baby. She was going to be a mother. She wasn't sure how she felt about that information, but by the look on her husband's face he was pleased.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** A huge thanks to my ladies, Sherry & Tiffany. You girls rock.

 **Chapter 3**

"I hink it wid be best if ye rested fur the rest o' the day," Sherry said, reaching over and squeezing Isabella's hand. "Ye've had a bit o' a shock."

Isabella nodded, as much as she didn't want to be confined to bed, she knew that she needed some time to digest the idea of motherhood. What frightened her the most was the fact that she didn't know the first thing about being a mother. Her father had made sure of that.

"I'll make sure my wife gets plenty o' rest," Edward said, happy that the healer seemed to agree with his way of thinking.

"I didnae mean fur her tae be confined tae the bed," Sherry said, staring at her laird. "Rest is important, but she needs plenty o' fresh air n' exercise to grow a healthy bairn."

Isabella couldn't have been more grateful that the healer had spoken up. She hoped that Edward would listen to her. After all, she did have more knowledge with this sort of thing than he did. She knew he was going to be extremely difficult now that she was carrying his child, but she was hopeful that she would still be able to bend him to her will.

"Verra well," Edward said, "I will make sure she gets enough o' each." Though he wasn't overly fond of the idea of his wife exercising, not if it was going to cause her to swoon.

"If that will be aw," Sherry said, collecting her things. "I will return tae my duties."

"One mare thing," Edward said, looking over at his staff. "Ye willnae repeat the news of my wife's condition tae anyone outside this room."

"Ye didnae mean tae tell the clan?" Tiffany asked, shocked.

"It's n' my wife's best interests that the news o' oor bairn is kept secret fur as long as possible."

"As ye wish," Sherry and Tiffany stated, before taking their leave.

Isabella was out of bed and running to her husband before they even had the chance to leave the room. She looked up at him, confused. "I thought you were pleased?" she asked, tears forming in her eyes. His words had cut her deep. She had expected him to be shouting the news from the rooftops, not hiding it like a dirty secret. Was he displeased with her?

"I am pleased," Edward said, taking his wife's arms and guiding her back to bed. "Ye just didnae understand."

"Then make me understand," Isabella demanded, no longer able to control her tears.

Edward sat her down on the bed, sitting across from her and taking her hand in his. "I fear that yer life and oor bairn's life will be in danger if we announce the news."

"Why would we be in danger?" Isabella asked, not liking where this conversation was going. "I thought you took care of all of the traitors."

Edward sighed. He could no longer keep his wife in the dark, not if sharing the horrifying news meant her cooperation. Though, he was worried what effect it would have on her and the bairn. "Before Garrett died, he telt me there wiz mare traitors within the walls. I hiv yet to find out who they are."

Isabella gasped, gripping onto his hand. Everything made sense now. He had been overbearing because he was concerned for her safety. He had known about a danger that she hadn't, but how could he not tell her? Didn't she have a right to know if there was a threat within their home? What if it was someone she knew, someone that she talked to daily? Her head started to spin as she thought of all the people it could be.

Edward laid her back on the bed. "Rest wife, I will keep guard over ye, until ye wake."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** A huge thanks for my girls Sherry & Tiffany, also get well soon Sherry. ILY !

 **Chapter 4**

"You're still here," Isabella said, when she woke to see her husband sitting by her side. She was surprised that duty hadn't called him away from her bedside.

"Ah said ah wid watch ever ye and ah did," Edward said, reaching out and tucking a strand of his wife's hair away from her face. He was glad to see some colour had returned to her cheeks. She no longer looked deathly pale. "How are ye feeling?" he asked, concerned. When he had heard that she had fallen down the stairs, she had given him a fright. He wasn't sure what he would have done if Emmett hadn't been there to catch her.

"Better," Isabella said, sitting up and looking down at her hands. She no longer felt sick, but she couldn't shake the feeling of worry that now resided inside of her. She was concerned for her own safety, as well, as that of her child's.

Edward caught his wife's chin and tilted her face towards him. "I didnae want ye tae be worry or be frightened, Isabella. I swore tae ye before that I wid protect ye wae my life and I meant it. No harm will come tae ye or oor bairn."

Isabella nodded. She knew her husband meant every word he said, but she didn't understand how he could protect her from the enemy, not when he didn't know who that enemy was. It could be any one of a number of people. It could even be someone close to her. That thought frightened her the most.

Edward could see that his wife wasn't listening to a word he said. She was too consumed with her own worries and fears, he didn't like that. He moved closer to her with the intent of distracting her from her thoughts. He cupped the side of her face and captured her lips with his, kissing her softly and gently, reassuring her that everything would indeed be okay.

Isabella was shocked by her husband's show of affection, but it was a welcome distraction. She didn't realise how much she had been craving his touch until she had it. She threaded her fingers into his long hair, tugging him closer, but it wasn't long until his soft and gentle touches were no longer enough to satisfy her needs. She wanted more, she wanted him. "Make love to me, Edward," she moaned.

Edward pulled away to look at his wife, with a proud smile on his face. It was the first time that she had ever been so bold enough to ask for what she desired. "Wae pleasure," he said, lifting her up and laying her back on the bed.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Thanks to Tiffany & Sherry for all their hard work, and all of you, for your reviews/fav/follows.

 **Chapter 5**

Isabella was more than happy to play the sick wife and stay in bed. She felt uncomfortable being around the staff and the other clan members. She didn't like the idea that any of them could be the traitor, waiting for their chance to harm her or her child. It wasn't until the third day that she was forced to leave the comfort of her room and forget about her fears when she heard shouting coming from the great hall. She knew her husband had gone out hunting and she wasn't sure where the captains were. She knew that she better take care of the matter, before things got out of hand.

She quickly dressed and hurried out into the hall where she found a furious Jasper. He was standing in front of a small woman and a little boy. The boy was clinging to the woman's leg, with a look of fear as he stared up at Jasper. The woman had short, black, spiky hair. Isabella found her choice of hairstyle odd. It wasn't proper for a woman to have such short hair, in fact, if it wasn't for the dirty dress that she was wearing, the woman could have easily passed as a boy. The little boy wasn't much better. His face was dirty, his hair matted and the clothes he wore clearly didn't fit him.

"What's going on here?" Isabella asked, looking between the three of them.

"It's nothing fur ye tae worry aboot mistress," Jasper replied. "Ye should go n rest."

Isabella frowned at Jasper. She hated when he tried to dismiss her. "Who are you?" she asked, turning to the woman.

"Ma name's Alice, mistress, and this 'ere is Douglas."

Isabella nodded. "And why are you here?" As she asked the question, she looked down at the boy and couldn't help, but think there was something familiar about him.

"I came 'ere wae the boy. His mither passed away a few months ago. He is nae family where we live. I've been trying ma best tae take care o' him, but I can barely feed myself. I brought him 'ere hoping his real family would take him in."

"Oh," Isabella said, feeling her eyes whelm. She felt sorry for the boy. She herself knew what it was like to grow up without a mother. "Of course, my husband and I will give you any assistance you need in finding the boy's family."

"Naw," Alice said, shaking her head. "Ye didnae understand, mistress. The laird is his family."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Thanks to Tiffany & Sherry!

 **Chapter 6**

" _Naw," Alice said, shaking her head. "Ye didnae understand, mistress. The laird is his family."_

Isabella shook her head in disbelief. "I don't understand," she said, taking a step backward, her footing unsteady. Jasper quickly reached out to steady her, but Isabella pulled her arm away, glaring at him. "What are you saying? Are you saying-"

"Naw," Alice said, shaking her head when she realised what the mistress was thinking. "I didnae mean that he's the laird's. His fither's name wiz Iain."

"Iain?" Isabella asked, confused.

"She means Garrett," Jasper stated.

"Oh," Isabella said, glancing at the boy. Now that was going to be a complication, a rather big complication. One that Edward wasn't going to like. She could only imagine how furious he was going to be once he found out. She would have to get the woman and the boy out of the way before he comes home. She couldn't let them see him in a fit of rage. They would be terrified. Maybe, just maybe if she told him before he saw them, he could work out his anger and be in a more civilised mood when he met them.

"Tiffany," Isabella called as she looked around the room and saw the housekeeper standing by the door. Tiffany quickly came forward. "Could you please escort Alice and Douglas to the kitchen and ensure that they get a good meal. I'm sure they must be hungry after their journey, and perhaps once they have eaten, you could find them some clean clothes to wear?"

 _Yes_ , Isabella thought to herself. _That should give her sufficient time to deal with her husband._

"That's naw a gid idea," Jasper said, his anger evident in his tone.

Isabella scowled at him, wishing he would keep his opinions to himself.

"That's verra kind of ye mistress. Thank ye for yer generosity," Alice said, curtsying, before quickly turning around and following Tiffany out of the room. The little boy was still clinging to her side. Isabella wondered why he was so scared.

"He's naw going tae like this," Jasper said, staring after them.

Isabella sighed, knowing that Jasper was right. Edward wasn't going to like it, but he was only a child. A small innocent child who knows nothing of his father's crimes. Surely, Edward couldn't hold them against him.

"I ken whit yer thinking and it's naw gonna happen. There is nae way the laird is gonna let him stay. He's a bastard o' a bastard fur Christ sake."

 _We'll see_ , Isabella thought. She had no intention of turning her back on the child. She would see that he was taken care of, one way or another.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Thanks to Tiffany & Sherry xx

 **Chapter 7**

Isabella paced back and forth in the great hall, trying to figure out how to gently break the news to her husband. She wanted to do it in a manner that he would make him more agreeable to helping the boy, but as it turns out she shouldn't have worried. Edward had found out about them on his own.

"Wife, do ye mind telling me why I canny go into _ma_ kitchen?" Edward asked, marching into the room, dropping his bow and arrows on one of the tables. "And who are the strangers eating in _ma_ kitchen?"

Jasper laughed. Isabella shot him a glare. This was certainly not how she had hoped things would go. "I ah, why don't you come and have a seat, husband, you look tired after your hunt."

Edward moved closer to his wife, watching the strange expressions on her face. He had no idea what was going on, but it was obvious whatever it was had her upset. "Perhaps ye should hae a seat," he suggested.

Isabella nodded and fanned her face. She thought her husband was right. She did need a seat. So she sat down on a bench at one of the tables and patted the seat beside her. "I do wish you would join me."

Edward sighed and sat down, but only because he thought it might help her relax enough to tell him what was going on.

"We had visitors today," Isabella stated, struggling to find the words to continue. She may be married to the man sitting beside her, but by hell he still intimidated her.

"Aye," Edward said, urging her on.

"The woman's name is Alice and the little boy, Douglas. They both looked like they had been through a great ordeal to get here. So I had Tiffany take them to the kitchen to make sure they had a good meal, before she found them something else to wear."

"Aye, thats aw verra good, wife, but why are ye 'ere?"

Isabella sighed, knowing she could no longer delay telling him. "Alice claims that Douglas is related to you."

Edward stared at his wife, confused. He had no living relations. So, how the hell could this boy possibly be related to him?

"She said his father's name is Iain," Isabella mumbled.

Edward launched out his seat and began to pace the room. No wonder his wife had been reluctant to tell him. "Ye allowed them to eat in ma house?" Edward hissed at Jasper.

Jasper shrugged. "I did try tae warn yer wife, but ye ken whit she's like."

"I want them oot!" Edward roared. "Get them oot o my kitchen! Get them oot o' ma castle, now!"


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Thanks to Sherry & Tiffany

 **Chapter 8**

Jasper quickly moved to follow his laird's orders, but Isabella stepped in his way, blocking his path. "No, Edward," she said, glaring at her husband. "You can't throw them out! You haven't even heard what they have to say."

"I dinne want tae hear whit they hae tae say," Edward said, glaring back at his wife. "Dinne test me on this Isabella. Ye willnae win."

Isabella marched over to her husband. She no longer cared how big or intimidating he was, he was going to listen to her, but when she moved away from Jasper, he turned to leave. She wasn't having any of that. "Don't you dare move!" She yelled at him, surprising them both. "You will stay right there until I am finished." She then took a calming breath and straightened out her clothes, before angelically looking up at her husband. "I understand your apprehension-"

"Apprehension?" Edward scoffed. "His fither tried tae kill me, he wid hiv killed you if he hid the chance."

Isabella sighed. "But he is not his father. We don't even know how much interaction he has had with his father and we won't know until you speak to the boy. Please Edward, the boy can't be any more than three summers old. How would you feel if it was our son and no one was willing to give him a chance?"

Edward's face softened. His wife had a way with words. He hated how she could twist them to change his mind. "I didnae like it," he grumbled.

"No one is asking you to like it, just please, hear them out, for me and your unborn child."

"Fine," he sighed, taking a seat. "Go and fetch them," he ordered Jasper.

Isabella took in the appearance of her husband as they waited for Jasper to return. She decided that he looked far too frightening to meet the boy. She fetched some water from one of the tables and an old rag, and began rubbing his face.

"What are ye doing woman?" Edward moaned, trying to move away from her.

"Cleaning you," Isabella replied. "Now hold still."

Edward grunted, but he didn't dare move another inch as his wife cleaned him. He believed she would throttle him if she did.

A few minutes later, Alice and Douglas entered the hall with Jasper. They were dirty and wearing their old clothes. Isabella wished that they had had sufficient time to clean up, so they could make a proper impression on her husband, but it seemed that God wasn't willing.

"Thank ye for yer hospitality ma laird," Alice said, curtsying at Edward. She nodded at Douglas to do the same. The poor boy curtsied rather than bowing. Isabella couldn't help, but laugh. It was the cutest thing she had ever seen.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Thanks goes to Sherry & Tiffany

 **Chapter 9**

Isabella let her husband play his role and question Alice and Douglas. She vowed only to interfere if she felt he was being unreasonable. She prayed that he would give them an honest chance.

"Ma wife tells me that ye claim this boy is related tae me," Edward said, looking over the boy. He wasn't blind. He could see the resemblance himself, even if he didn't want to see it. The boy almost looked exactly like he had as a child.

Alice nodded. "Tis true ma laird. His mither had said the boy's fither was Liam, your cousin, I believe. Though I only ever saw the man visit a handful of times maself."

"So, his mither and fither were never married?" Edward asked.

"Naw, ma laird. His mither was a woman o' means if ye catch ma drift."

"Then, how can I be sure that the boy is as ye say related?"

"Nae offense, ma laird, but he is the drawing spit o' ye. Maggie only hid a handful o' acquaintances and nane o them hid yer colouring."

Edward appreciated the woman's brutal honesty, but he couldn't shake the feeling that something was off. Perhaps, he was being overprotective, but he knew this would make a perfect ploy to get close to him and his wife, and the woman could easily pass as a man if it wasn't for the dress. She could be a cutthroat. "Why dae ye hae short hair?"

Alice blushed, looking down at her hair. "I wiz caught stealing ma laird. Douglas n ah were hungry and we didn't hae any food. I wiz lucky it was just ma hair."

"Who cut yer hair?"

"The Graham Laird."

Edward nodded, it did sound like a punishment that Carlisle would hand out. He gave a silent look to Jasper, knowing that they would look into it further. Most lairds would cut off hands or fingers for stealing, but not Carlisle. Some would say he was too soft. He tended to agree.

"Verra weel, I will check in tae yer story. Ye both may stay in the castle until then, but ye will be under the constant supervision by one o' ma guards."

"Thank ye, ma laird," Alice said, curtsying again. Douglas copied her.

"Jasper take them back tae the kitchen and have Tiffany see tae their needs and assign someone tae guard them."

Jasper nodded and led the two of them out of the room.

"Thank you," Isabella said, leaning down and kissing her husband's cheek.

"This disnae mean their staying Isabella," Edward warned his wife. "And I didnae need tae tell ye whit will happen if their story disnae check oot."

Isabella nodded, praying that their story did check out. She wasn't sure she would be able to contain her husband's wrath if it didn't.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Thanks goes to Sherry  & Tiffany for their awesomeness.

 **Chapter 10**

Much to her husband's displeasure, Isabella helped Tiffany take care of Alice and Douglas. She helped wash and bathe the boy while Tiffany saw to Alice's needs. It wasn't until she was halfway through drying him that she realised she hadn't heard Douglas speak a word since he had arrived in the castle.

She looked down at the small boy and saw that he looked scared. She wondered how she could win him over and show him that he was safe here. She pondered the idea as she dressed him, eventually coming up with a plan. "Do you like horses, Douglas?"

The little boy looked up at never, but made no attempts to answer her.

"My husband has some of the finest horses around. Would you like to see them?" Isabella asked, standing up and offering him her hand. She knew that she probably go and get Jasper, but she only planned to be away for a few minutes. She would be back before anyone noticed she was gone.

Douglas looked at Alice for guidance, but never spoke a word.

Alice nodded. "Go wae the mistress, Douglas, n see the horses. I'll be 'ere when ye get back."

Douglas reluctantly took Isabella's hand and let her lead him down to the stables. She took him to see her husband's horse first. It was a large beast and looked very intimidating, even if he was beautiful. "This is Gairdh," Isabella said, reaching up and stroking the horse's nose. "Do you know what the name stands for?" Douglas shook his head. _Progress_ , Isabella thought. "It means, _rough one_ , but I don't think Gairdh is rough. He's actually got a big gentle heart." She crouched down and looked Douglas in the eyes. "My husband has a big gentle heart too. In time, you will see that."

There was a large bang outside the stable doors, startling the horses. Before Isabella had the chance to react, Gairdh reared, kicking his legs and knocking her unconscious to the ground.

Douglas screamed and cried as he looked down at the mistress, but no matter how hard he shook her, she would not wake. He knew he had to get help. He ran out of the stables and into the castle, to the great hall, where he found the laird. He thought the man was frightening, but he was more concerned for the mistress than himself. He ran up to the man and took his hand, trying to pull him to his feet, but he would not budge.

Edward had been in the middle of a conversation with Jasper when the boy had interrupted, taking them both by surprise. "Whits the matter wae ye?" he asked, looking down at the boy, who was still tugging on his hand. The boy looked like he had been crying.

"Mistress," the boy whimpered.

It was all he needed to say. Edward quickly got to his feet and urged the boy to take him to his wife. Jasper followed closely behind them. The boy led him to the stables where he found Isabella lying unconscious on the stable floor, with a worried stable master looking over her. What the hell had happened and why had she left the castle with an escort? He wanted to scream and shout at the boy for answers, but he knew he had to his wife to bed first.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Thanks goes to my honeys Tiffany & Sherry and to all of you as well for being so amazing x x

 **Chapter 11**

Isabella woke to find a very angry husband looking over her. She clutched her head as she tried to remember what had happened… the stables. Someone had frightened the horses. "Where's Douglas?" she asked, looking around her. She realised she was now in her chambers, but there was no sign of the boy.

Edward sighed. "It disnae matter where the boy is. Whit the hell were ye thinking?"

"I'm sorry," She said, slowly sitting up. "I made a mistake. I shouldn't have gone out without Jasper. I didn't think. I only meant to ease the boy's fears. Is he okay?" She asked, worried.

"Aye," Edward sighed, sitting down on the bed beside her. "The boy is fine. He's wae Alice."

"He's not frightened, is he?"

"Whit dae you think?"

Isabella shook her head. Instead of easing the boy's fears she had made things worse. What had she been thinking? She had spent days in her bed worrying over who may be out there and then she gone outside on her own without a second thought, and look what had happened. She had gotten hurt and she didn't believe it was by accident.

"Edward, someone startled the horses. I was showing Douglas, Gairdh, and when I bent down to talk to him there was a large bang outside the stables. You don't think someone was watching us, do you?"

Edward stood up and walked away from the bed. He clenched his fists in frustration. "I'll hae Jasper question the clan, see if anyone saw anything."

"Pardon me," Sherry said, walking into the room. "Am no interrupting anything am I?"

Edward shook his head. "Come in."

Sherry made her way over to the bed and sat down beside her mistress. "How are ye feeling?"

"My head hurts and my shoulder is sore."

"Whit aboot the bairn?" Sherry asked, touching her mistress's stomach.

"He seems fine."

"Nae pains we should be worried aboot?" Isabella shook her head. "Gid, let's get a look at ye then."

Isabella got off lucky. Apart from a large nasty bruise on her shoulder and a cut on her head, she was okay. She realised that things could have been a lot worse. She could have lost their bairn.

"I'm sorry," Isabella said to her husband, once they were alone. "I would never intentionally put our child at risk."

"Every time ye disobey ma orders ye put him at risk."

Isabella got out of bed and walked over to her husband. She stood in front of him, staring up at his face. "I promise I won't go anywhere without a guard again. I've learned my lesson."

Edward sighed. As happy as he was to hear his wife make the promise, he highly doubted her ability to keep it.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** Thanks goes to my ladies Sherry & Tiffany.

 **Chapter 12**

Isabella sighed with contentment as she watched little Douglas play with the other children. It wouldn't be long until she was watching her own son run around. She wondered what he was going to look like. Would he be like her or would he have the same colouring as Edward and Douglas? She also wondered if he would be the first of many. She realised that she and Edward had never spoken about having a family before. She had no idea how many children he would like. She would like two or three, possibly more. Growing up as an only child had been lonely. She didn't wish that for her children.

However, many kids they ended up with, Isabella knew that she and Edward would be happy together or at least they would be if they were able to get rid of the traitors who wished to harm them. She glanced up at Emmett. He was standing on alert looking around them for danger. She would much rather she was able to walk around her home without the need of a guard, but she understood it was a necessity, for now at least. She did prefer Emmett to Jasper, he wasn't nearly as moody.

The sound of Douglas crying caught Isabella's attention. She turned around see him lying on the ground crying. There was a boy standing over him, kicking him. Isabella quickly got to her feet with the intention of going over there and putting a stop to the boy, but Emmett grabbed her arm. "Let them be."

"Excuse me?" she said, thinking that she must have misheard him. He couldn't have possibly suggested that she let them fight.

"I said, let them be. He willnae learn how tae survive if ye fight his battles fur him."

Isabella glared at Emmett for having such a ridiculous idea. She hurried over to them and pulled the boy away from Douglas, giving him a piece of her mind before pulling Douglas into her arms and soothing him. He had just settled down when she heard the sound of horse's hooves on the ground. Her husband had returned. Edward had gone to the Graham Laird to check out Alice's story.

Isabella lifted Douglas onto her hip and made her way towards the stable, egar to know what her husband had found out. She prayed that Alice had been telling the truth because she didn't know what would become of Douglas if she had lied.

Edward frowned when he saw his wife carrying the boy. "Ye should nae be carrying him," he stated, as he got down from his horse.

Isabella ignored her husband's remark. She believed he was being unreasonable because he didn't like the boy, but she knew in time Douglas would win him over, just like he was beginning to win her over. "What did you find out?"

"Their story checked oot."

Isabella sighed with relief as she smiled at Douglas. They were safe.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** Thanks goes to Tiffany & Sherry

 **Chapter 13**

Edward didn't like watching his wife being affectionate with Douglas. He believed the kisses and cuddles she was giving him should belong to _his_ son, not the traitor's son. He understood her need to take care of him. She had a kind and caring heart, but he wished she wouldn't get so attached.

He didn't want them staying in the castle either. He would rather find them a cottage somewhere further afield, but Isabella wouldn't hear of it.

He still couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right, but he didn't know if that was because he wanted to find fault in Alice's story. He wanted to find a reason to get rid of her and the boy. Carlisle had confirmed her story, though. He had caught her stealing and she had shared her story with him. He had cut her hair and let her go on her way.

Edward grunted in disgust as Isabella laughed with the boy. She was sitting at the fire in the great hall, playing with him. The boy seemed to be taken with her. Edward didn't like that either.

"Ye could always send them away," Jasper stated when he caught his laird glaring at the fire. "But ye wid be better doing it sooner rather than later. It's only been a few weeks n' yer wife has already become quite attached." Jasper didn't like the boy or the woman either, but then there weren't many people that he did like. He was a suspicious man. He was fond of his mistress, but she was too trusting and easily distracted. It took all their efforts to keep her safe.

Edward sighed. He wished it was as easy as ordering them away, but he knew Isabella wouldn't allow him to send them away without a good reason. She would make his life miserable if he did.

"Have ye found out anything else about who disturbed the horses?" Edward asked.

Jasper shook his head. For months now they had been searching for the traitors in their castle and they always came up empty-handed, but then their hands were tied. If they asked too many questions people became suspicious and began to wonder what was going on, and the last thing they wanted was to let the traitors know they were on to them. The clan was already asking questions as to why their mistress was always under guard. Edward usually laughed it off saying this his wife was a danger magnet and he was merely trying to keep her out of trouble, but he knew that excuse would only last so long.

"Douglas, has made something for you Edward," Isabella said as she and the boy approached them.

The boy reluctantly, with a push from Isabella, walked over to Edward and handed him a handkerchief with Edward's initials embroidered on it. Edward frowned. "Wife, boys shouldnae be dain such work. Yer spending far too much time wae him. Ye'll make him soft."

Isabella frowned at his husband's response. "A thank you would have sufficed. Come Douglas," she said, grasping his shoulders and marching him away.

Edward had an idea how he was going to get the boy away from his wife.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** Thanks for my ladies Sherry & Tiffany.

My Laird was voted in the top 10 fic dives of 2015 on A Different Forest. Thank you for everyone that voted for me. :D

 **Chapter 14**

"No!" Isabella protested. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her husband wanted to send Douglas to train with the other boys in the clan. He was too young to hold a sword, albeit a wooden one. She knew he would get picked on and beaten. "Please Edward," she begged. "Give him some more time."

Edward sighed. He could see the hurt in his wife's face and he didn't like causing her pain, but he knew that this was for the best. If he was going to allow the boy to live on his grounds, it wouldn't be in his wife's arms. "The boy needs tae learn, Isabella. If he canny defend himself, then he willnae last in this life. Ye dae want him tae be able to defend himself, right?"

Isabella's eyes filled with tears as she looked away from her husband. "And if he was our own," she asked, gently rubbing her stomach, thinking of the child that lay within. "Would you send him away for training so young?"

Edward refused to answer her question. He merely nodded his head to the guard waiting to take the boy away. He watched as they both left the room before walking over to his wife and pulling her into his arms, but Isabella refused to be comforted. She pushed him away and glared at him. "Don't touch me," she hissed.

"I willnae be denied," he growled.

Isabella jutted her chin out and glared at him once more before walking away. She didn't know where she was going. She just knew that she had to get away from her husband before she exhibited behaviour that was very unladylike. She didn't even bother to look and see if Jasper was following her. She was that angry. She marched down the stairs and headed out into the courtyard, before walking towards the gate.

"Where are ye going?" Jasper asked, rushing after his mistress, wishing that his laird had chosen to take the boy away from her on a day that it was Emmett's duty to protect her.

Isabella didn't answer him. She was in no mood to engage in conversation with the captain either. He had probably been whispering in her husband's ear, telling him that she was too close to the boy. Had she been too close to the boy? Isabella didn't think so. Sure, she had grown fond of the boy, but in her eyes, she was only trying to comfort him and help him settle in. She couldn't imagine what it felt like to lose your mother and then have to come and live in a strange land. Well, she knew exactly what it was like to lose a mother, just not the moving to a strange land and it wasn't like the boy had his father to turn to either. His father was dead because he was a traitor. Perhaps, that was why she felt a strong need to protect and care for the boy. She knew what it was like to be alone and the boy was certainly alone.

Isabella needed to talk to someone, to hear an outsiders view. She took the path towards the church, hoping to find Father Brennan there. She knew he would give her good advice.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** Thanks to my ladies Sherry & Tiffany, and all of you x

Debbie – The cow dung is just for you x

 **Chapter 15**

Isabella didn't speak a word to Jasper on the way to the church. She did, however, have to stifle a laugh when he accidentally stepped in cow dung. She thought it was what he deserved for meddling in her affairs. Jasper didn't seem pleased about being the object of Isabella's amusement, but didn't care.

When they reached the church Isabella found Father Brennan and Alice sitting in one of the pews, deep in conversation. Isabella thought it would be rude to interrupt them. She even considered turning around and leaving, but Jasper let out a loud cough, letting their presence be known before she had the chance to do anything. Isabella glared at him, thinking he was rude.

"Mistress," Alice said, as both she and Father Brennan turned around to look at them.

Isabella smiled, approaching them. "I hope I am not interrupting anything, am I?"

"Naw, yer no," Alice said, standing up. "I wiz just leaving. I better go back and attend tae ma duties. The gid fither is aw yours."

"Thank you," Isabella, replied as she watched Alice leave the church. When she was gone, she turned her attention to Father Brennan. "I was wondering if you had time to speak with me, Father. I need your guidance."

"Ma door is always open tae ye, mistress," Father Brennan said, patting the space beside him.

Isabella took two steps towards him and then hesitated. She didn't want Jasper listening into their conversation. "Perhaps you could wait outside," she said, turning to him. "I would appreciate the privacy."

Jasper shook his head. He had no intention of leaving her alone. He knew as well as his Laird did, that trouble was attracted to her. If he left her alone the whole church would probably burn down. "Ma orders are no tae leave yer side."

Isabella sighed in exasperation. She knew he was going to be difficult. "There is only one way in and out of the church. You may stand guard at the door. I will be perfectly safe, unless you are trying to insinuate that the good father is a threat to me," she said, arching her eyebrow.

Father Brennan scoffed at her suggestion. She knew it was a preposterous idea, so preposterous that Jasper wouldn't be able to argue against it.

"Naw, I'm no," Jasper sighed.

"Then you should have no trouble waiting outside."

Jasper did eventually wait outside, but he insisted on checking out the church first. He searched the room at the back and then looked around the hall before giving it the all clear and waiting by the door.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** Shiffy rocks x x

 **Chapter 16**

"How can ah help ye Lass?" Father Brennan asked, patting the seat beside him.

Isabella sat down beside him and sighed. "I am very angry with my husband, Father. I know it is wrong of me to feel this way, but he is being unreasonable and cruel."

"Whit's happened?"

"I don't know if you have heard. I presume you have, the traitor's son has come to live with us."

"Ah," Father Brennan said, nodding.

"He is a very sweet little boy, Father, but he is so young. I think he is only three summers old, but that doesn't seem to matter to my husband because he has sent him off to train. Surely, three summers is too young an age to start training? I believe Edward only did it to keep us apart; he didn't seem pleased about us spending so much time together. I'm worried that the boy is going to get hurt."

Father Brennan reached over and squeezed Isabella's hand. "The lad will be fine. He must learn tae fight n' be strong n' if oor Laird thinks he is ready, then I am sure he is. A Highlander is nothing if he canny fight, Mistress. It's the way o' life up here."

Isabella frowned. She knew life in Scotland was different to what she was used to, but she hasn't realised how different things were until now. "Do you think he would send our own son to train so young?" she asked the father, not realising she tenderly rubbed her stomach as she did.

"Are ye with child, Lass?"

Isabella looked down at her hand, realising that she had given herself away. "Yes, Father," she replied weakly. "Though, my husband doesn't wish to share the news with the clan just yet." She could surely trust the father to keep this news to himself, right? He was a man of God after all. She knew Edward would be furious with her if he found out she had told anyone.

"Dinne worry Lass, I willnae tell anyone. Yer secret is safe with me."

"Thank you, Father."

"Now, ye better head back tae the castle before it starts tae get dark. A wumin in yer condition shouldn't be wandering around in the dark."

Isabella nodded, knowing he was right. "Thank you for listening to me, Father."

"Yer welcome, Mistress. Just remember that yer husband is a warrior, a Laird. His actions may appear harsh n' cruel, but underneath is a gid man, wae a heart of gold. He wid never mistreat ye."

Isabella nodded. After speaking with the Father she felt guilty for being so angry with her husband. It was not his fault he was the way he was. She had to learn to respect and accept the Highlander way of life. She would also have to find another way to be in Douglas' life, even if she was only to play a small role.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** Thanks to team Shiffy xx

 **Chapter 17**

When Isabella and Jasper made it back to the castle, Edward was standing by the castle gates waiting for them. "Where hiv ye been?" he asked, exasperated, "I've been worried sick."

Jasper could see that his mistress wasn't in a rush to inform the laird of their whereabouts so he answered for her. "We were at the church. The Mistress was speaking with Father Brennan."

Edward eyed Isabella. He was curious to know what she was speaking to the father about, but he could see that she was still upset with him. So he knew that it was unlikely that she would tell him. "Come wife," he said, offering her his hand. "Ye should rest."

Isabella didn't argue when Edward led her to their chambers or when he helped her undress and get into bed. She was too tired to fight him.

"Ah ken ye think I did this tae hurt ye, wife," Edward said, sitting down on the edge of the bed beside her. "But I could never dae anything tae hurt ye. In time, I hope ye will see that this is fur the best. Douglas' place isn't in oor home. He is a bastard, but no just that, he is the bastard o' a traitor. I will see that he is taken care o', but he can never be apart o' oor family. Oor child deserves tae be the first wan that ye hold in yer arms. The first wan that ye kiss gidnight and the first wan that ye hold in yer heart."

Edward's words stung. She was finally seeing things from his point of view. She had never meant to put Douglas before their child. She had only wanted to care for him because he had no one left, but she realised that wasn't exactly true either. He had Alice. Alice, who had been willing to steal for him. She clearly cared for the boy and Isabella had been pushing her out the way, claiming Douglas as her own. She wondered if that was why Alice had been speaking to the Father. Had she upset Alice with her actions? Isabella would have to make a point of speaking with her and apologise for the way she had conducted herself. Perhaps, between the two of them they could find a way to ensure the boy was taken care of and loved.

"I'm sorry," Isabella said, looking up at her husband. "I know that you didn't mean to hurt me and as your wife, I need to learn to have trust and faith in your actions. You were, are, right. The boy doesn't belong in our family. I should never have put him before our child."

"Ye have a kind heart, Isabella," Edward said, leaning over and touching his wife's cheek. "I canny fault ye for that, even if it may end up getting ye hurt one day, or worse. In fact, ah love ye fur it," he said, running his thumb along her bottom lip.

"I love you too," Isabella said, staring up at him.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:** Thanks to team Shiffy.

Did you see that My Laird make it into the Top 10 Poll on Twifanfiction Recs?

Also, A Different Forest interviewed me today. That interview is live on their website if you want to check it out.

 **Chapter 18**

Isabella sought Alice out the following day, hoping to smooth things over, if indeed things did need smoothing over. She really had no idea if Alice was annoyed with her or not. She hoped that she wasn't. Isabella hadn't been trying to hurt her or intentionally trying to push her out of Douglas' life. She had merely been trying to make the boy feel loved.

Isabella found Alice working in the kitchen, scrubbing dishes with Lindsay. The both of them turned to look at her as she walked into the room, but neither of them spoke, making Isabella feel unwelcome in her own home.

"Lindsay," Isabella said, a little too sharply.

"Aye Mistress."

"Could you please excuse us a moment. I would like to speak to Alice alone."

Lindsay looked reluctant to leave. She glanced at Alice, who nodded, before she turned and walked out the room. Isabella walked over to the spot Lindsay had been standing in and took over her duties.

"Are you enjoying your time here?" Isabella asked, scrubbing the pot in her hand.

"Aye Mistress. Ye and the Laird have been most welcoming." Alice said one thing, but the tone of her voice said another.

"Are you unhappy here Alice? Is there somewhere else you would rather be?"

"Naw Mistress, I hae nae where else tae go."

"Then what displeases you?"

Alice looked unwilling to answer.

"You can speak truthfully with me, anything you say will stay between us. I promise."

Alice sighed. "Ah dinne fit in here Mistress. The clan sees me as an outsider, which ah suppose ah um."

Isabella frowned. "They took a while to accept me too," she said quietly. "I have a proposition for you that may make your stay easier. You are still staying in one of the rooms of the castle, correct?"

"Aye, Mistress."

"My husband has kindly offered to give you a cottage to live in."

Alice's face lit up at the news.

"I have a condition, though."

"Whit's the condition?"

"I want you to take Douglas to live with you. He is still to attend training, but at night he will eat and sleep with you."

"I'd be happy tae hiv the boy, but can ah ask why ye no longer want him?"

Isabella shook her head, tears whelming her eyes. "It's not that I no longer want him. It's just that it is not befitting for him to stay with us. My husband says that I have to attend to our child first and I have to respect his wishes. He is Laird after all."

"Are ye with child, Mistress?"

Isabella shook her head, realising that she had let her news slip once again. Edward was going to be furious with her if he ever found out.

"Please Alice," Isabella said, touching her arm. "You can't tell anyone."

"Ma lips are sealed, Mistress."

"Thank you," Isabella said, praying that she could trust Alice and Father Brennan to keep the news to themselves.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:** Thanks to Tiffany & Sherry 3 x x

 **Chapter 19**

Isabella had purchased several house warming gifts at the market for Alice and Douglas. She wanted to make them as happy as they could be in their new cottage. She had asked Jasper to carry them for her, much to his displeasure.

As they made their way up to the cottage she noticed several of the women staring at her and muttering between themselves. It made her feel very self-conscious. Of course, they had acted this way when she had first arrived at the castle, but they hadn't treated her in such a manner for quite some time.

"Do I have dirt on my face?" She asked Jasper.

Jasper looked at his Mistress like she had lost her mind. He had no idea why she was asking such a stupid question, but then he had no idea why she did half the things that she did. "Naw, yer face is fine."

"What about my pleat? Has my hair come loose?" Isabella asked, touching her hair, trying to feel what was wrong with her.

Jasper shrugged, not sure what it was that she wanted him to say. "It looks the wae it always dis."

Isabella frowned, looking back towards the women. They were still stealing glances at her muttering. If it wasn't the way she looked, then what were they talking about? Her mind shifted to the child within her. It took all her strength for her not to caress her stomach.

"Do I look like I am with child?" She whispered to Jasper.

He shook his head. He didn't think it was an appropriate question for her to be asking him, but he did chance a glance down her stomach. He knew it was only a matter of time before the clan found out. He had warned his Laird this. "Naw, ye don't."

Isabella frowned. If that wasn't the reason they were staring then she didn't understand what it was.

"Ye hivnae told anyone hiv ye?" Jasper asked.

"Of course not," Isabella scoffed as her mind wandered to Alice and the Father. She tried to convince herself that they wouldn't tell anyone. Alice wouldn't want to risk getting thrown out of the clan and the Father was a man of God. He was bound by an oath to keep her secret.

Jasper didn't believe a word his mistress said. He could see the look of panic on her face. His Laird was going to be furious, but Jasper was sworn to tell him. He had taken an oath to protect his Laird and Mistress, even if that meant protecting his Mistress from herself, which he often had to do.

Aye, she was going to be in a lot of trouble when they returned to the castle.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:** Thanks to my ladies Tiffany & Sherry

 **Chapter 20**

When they arrived at the cottage, Alice was busy cleaning, Isabella offered to give her a hand in the hopes that she would get a chance to talk to her. She needed to find out if she had told anyone about the bairn. The way clan's women were staring at her gave her the impression that she had or perhaps it had been the Father. No, she couldn't believe a man of God would betray her confidence in such a way.

Jasper hung over them the entire time they were cleaning, but Isabella finally had enough of his lingering and sent him outside to wait, much to Jasper's displeasure.

"He disnae like me," Alice said, when he was gone.

"Why do you say that?" Isabella asked, curious.

"He's always glaring at me, lukin at me as if I'm poison. I hink he hinks I'm a traitor or something."

Isabella laughed. "I wouldn't worry. Jasper looks at everyone that way, especially me."

"He hinks yer a traitor?" Alice asked, shocked.

"Well, no. Not that part. Though, perhaps he did when I first arrived here, but I certainly think he thinks I am poison or at least that's the impression he gives me."

Alice shook her head. "I dinnae agree. I see the way he looks at ye. He adores ye like a sister or something."

Isabella smiled at the thought. "I think I annoy him like a sister." They both laughed. As the laughter settled down, Isabella knew that now was her chance to ask Alice. "When we were walking up here, I saw some of the women looking at me… You haven't, perchance, told anyone that I am with child?"

Alice looked shocked at the idea. "Naw, Mistress. I ken ye don't ken me verra weel, but I wid never betray yer trust. I am verra thankful for all ye have done fur me and Douglas. I'll admit that I wiz a wee bit jealous when ye were spending aww that time wae him. I missed the lad, but I wid never dae anything tae hurt ye."

Isabella patted Alice's hand. She believed her. She looked sincere, but if she hadn't told the clan, had the Father? "I need you to do me a favour. I want you to befriend some of the clan's women, be my eyes and ears and report back to me anything you find out, even if it seems insignificant. Can you do that for me?"

Alice nodded. "Aye Mistress, I can do that. I am in yer debt."

"Thank you Alice," Isabella said, standing up. "I think I will return to the castle now. If you or Douglas need anything else, please don't hesitate to ask."


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N:** Sorry it's taken so long. My health was kicking my ass and Reckless Bella took over. Thanks for your patience.

Big thanks to my girls Sherry & Tiffany x x

 **Chapter 21**

When they returned to the castle Isabella went to her chambers to rest. Jasper took the opportunity to have a word with his laird. "I hae something tae tell ye," he said, taking a seat beside Edward.

"Aye?" Edward said, glancing up from the plans on the table. He and Emmett had been going over the reconstruction of the wall. Some of the stones needed replaced due to weather damage.

"Yer wife wiz acting peculiar today, asking if her face wiz dirty or if her pleat wiz a mess. She even asked me if ah could tell that she wiz wae bairn."

Edward stared at Jasper trying to figure out his wife's actions. Surely she knew it was inappropriate to ask his captain such questions and why would she even think her face was dirty in the first place? "Why wiz she asking ye these questions?"

Jasper shrugged. "I saw some o' the women looking et her. The mistress looked quite worried about the fact. Ye dinne hink she's telt anyone about the bairn dae ye?"

Edward frowned. He wouldn't like to think that his wife had told anyone about the child when he had given her strict instructions not to, but then she wasn't the most obedient of wives. "I'll hae a word wae her once she's rested."

Jasper nodded. If anyone could get through to the mistress it would be his laird. Though he did think it was about time that his laird became stricter with her. Maybe a firm hand would make her listen to reason.

"In the meantime, go ootside and pit yer ear tae the ground. See if ye can hear any gossip or anything tae suggest that ma wife his confided in someone."

Jasper didn't particularly want the task of listening to the woman, but then he had been the one to bring it to his laird's attention. When he went outside, he saw Alice standing with a crowd of woman around the wishing well. His eyes narrowed as he sneered at her. He didn't trust that woman one bit. She was up to something and sooner or later he was going to find out what it was.

He moved closer, staying out of sight, as he listened in on the conversation. Alice was talking about the mistress and not in a very respectful manner either. She was bashing how she had treated her and Douglas. She even accused her of trying to steal the boy from her.

Jasper was furious. He had been right about her all along. He couldn't believe that she would so openly be disrespectful towards their mistress after everything she had done for the woman. She would be out in the wild if it wasn't for Isabella, not living in a cottage.

His laird would surely kick Alice out after this. He knew it was his duty to tell him, and he also wanted to protect his mistress from her over-caring heart. He stepped out from the shadows and grabbed Alice's arm, marching her towards the castle without a word. Alice shouted and protested of course, but that only made him grip her arm tighter. He wasn't willing to listen to anything she had to say. She was going to answer to his laird.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N:** Thanks to Sherry & Tiffany x

 **Chapter 22**

Edward was surprised when he saw his captain dragging a very unhappy Alice into the great hall. He knew Jasper wasn't fond of the woman, but he also knew that he wouldn't bring her before him without good cause. "Whit's going on 'ere?" Edward asked, getting out his chair and approaching them.

"Ah pit ma ear tae the ground as ye said, and I heard this wan," Jasper said, nodding towards Alice, "talking tae the women around the well. She wiz badmouthing the mistress."

Edward frowned, turning his attention to Alice. "Is this true?"

Alice shook her head. "It's naw whit yer thinking ma laird. I didnae mean the words ah said. I was only trying tae befriend the women."

"And ye thought ye wid dae that by speaking ill o' ma wife!" Edward shouted. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. His wife had done nothing, but defend and fight for this woman, and this was how she repaid her. He'd had enough. He wanted her out of the castle. He wanted her poison gone from their lives for good. "Take her tae the cottage n' stay wae her until she packs her hings and then escort her fae ma land. If she is ever seen anywhere near oor boards again. I want her heid."

"Please ma laird," Alice cried, "I willnae survive oot yer on ma own."

Edward shook his head. "This is nae ma problem."

"Whit about the boy?" Jasper asked. "Should he go wae her?"

Edward paused, considering the thought. His wife would be furious with him if he got rid of the boy, but their relationship hadn't been the same since Alice and Douglas had come into their lives. She would be mad, aye, but she would get over it, or so he believed. Perhaps then they could get back to the way things were. "Aye," Edward said, nodding, "Send the boy wae her."

"No!" Alice screamed. "Please let the boy stay. He didnae dae anything wrang. I promise tae go peacefully, just let the boy stay."

Edward scowled at her. "I didnae care if ye go peacefully or by force."

"Maybe no, but I am sure that yer wife will."

Edward grabbed her face and held it firmly in his hand, staring straight into her eyes. "Didnae speak o' ma wife," he snarled. "Or I will take yer heid right noo."

Alice knew not to say anymore to the laird. He was furious and she was fuelling his anger. Her only hope was that the mistress found out about this and came to her defense before she was banished from the land.


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N:** Thanks Sherry x

 **Chapter 23**

"Mistress." Isabella opened her eyes to see a very concerned housekeeper standing over her. "Mistress, I ken I shudnae interfere wae the laird's business, but I felt ye wid want tae ken."

"Want to know what?" Isabella asked, sitting up.

"The laird has sent Alice away."

"What? Why?" Isabella asked, confused, still fighting off the remnants of sleep.

Tiffany fretted. "I've already said mare than I should."

"Tell me," Isabella commanded. She wasn't in the mood for tiptoeing around the subject. If something was happening in her home, then she had the right to know.

"Jasper overheard Alice talking about ye tae some o' the other women and he didnae like whit he heard. He brought her before the laird and his lairdship banished her fae the land. Jasper has taken her tae the cottage tae collect her things. Her and Douglas have tae leave at wance."

Isabella couldn't believe what she was hearing. What could Alice have possibly said that had angered Jasper and why had Jasper heard what she had said in the first place? Had he been eavesdropping? She knew there was only one way to find out. She had to talk to Alice, but she knew if she went out into the great hall, there was no way her husband would let that happen. She certainly didn't have the time to stand and argue with him. Alice could already be banished.

"Thank you for bringing this to my attention," Isabella said, standing up and straightening her dress. "That will be all."

Tiffany hesitated. She knew her mistress was dismissing her, but she was concerned about what she planned to do with the news she had given her. She also hoped that her mistress wasn't planning on telling the laird that she had told her.

Isabella saw Tiffany's hesitation and touched her arm. "No one will learn that you spoke with me."

Tiffany sighed with relief. "Thank ye, mistress."

Isabella waited until Tiffany had left before collecting a cloak and dagger. She pulled the cloak on and headed to the wall that contained the secret pass. She knew her husband would be furious with her once he discovered she was gone, but she also knew how stubborn he could be. She knew it was unlikely that he would let her talk to Alice or listen to reason. This was her only option.

She would go to the cottage and talk to Alice. Jasper being there was problematic, but she had no other option than deal with his presence. She prayed that this was all just a misunderstanding, something that she could solve. She didn't know what she would do if she couldn't.


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N:** Thanks to Tiffany & Sherry x x

 **Chapter 24**

When Isabella arrived at the cottage she heard Alice and Jasper arguing. She peered in the small window, trying to get a better grasp of the situation. Alice appeared to be trying to convince Jasper that he was wrong about her, but Jasper didn't seem willing to listen. Isabella believed he had his mind made up about Alice the day she had arrived and refused to change it.

Isabella was grateful to see that Douglas wasn't with them. He didn't need to witness to any of this hostility. She wished her own bairn didn't need to either, but she felt responsible for the situation and believed it was her duty to get to the bottom of it. She took a deep breath and lowered the hood of her cloak, before opening the door.

Alice and Jasper both turned around to look at her as she entered, but only one of them looked surprised to see her.

"Whit are ye dain here and where is yer guard?" Jasper asked.

"I don't have one," Isabella said, closing the door behind her.

Jasper shook his head. "Ye ken fine that ye should nae be walking aboot without wan."

"I wore a cloak so that no one would recognise me."

"And whit if someone did recognise ye?"

"I also brought a knife to defend myself with."

"That's aw fine n' weel, but dae ye ken how tae use it?"

"Stab them wae the pointy end," Isabella said, in her best Scottish accent.

Jasper shook his head. "As soon as she is done packing, I'm taking ye back tae the castle."

Isabella didn't have any objections to that, as long as she had the chance to speak to Alice first. "I would like to speak to Alice in private."

"Naw. Nae chance."

"I'm not asking you. I am commanding you, as your Mistress."

"Command away," Jasper said, folding his arms, showing that he had no intention of going anywhere. "I swore an oath tae protect ye, and I'm naw willing tae leave ye wae someone that means ye harm."

"I didnae mean her harm," Alice protested.

Jasper cocked his eyebrow at her. "I didnae believe ye."

"Fine, stay," Isabella hissed. She turned her back to Jasper, turning her full attention to Alice. She knew she didn't have long. It was only a matter of time before her husband noticed she was gone. "I want to know what happened."

"She wiz spreading malicious lies about ye. That's whit happened!" Jasper shouted from behind her.

Isabella turned around to glare at Jasper. "I was asking Alice, not you. If you are going to stay I would appreciate it if you do so quietly."

"I was trying tae dae what you asked, Mistress," Alice said, once she had Isabella's full attention. She reached out and touched Isabella's arm. Her face full of desperation. "I thought if the women believed ah wiz against ye, they would be mare likely tae open up tae me."

Isabella nodded. She had thought it would be something like that, which was the reason why she knew she needed to speak to Alice. She felt guilty for putting her in a position that could get her thrown out of the castle, but if Jasper hadn't been eavesdropping then none of this would have happened. She knew what she needed to do now. She had to go and find her husband and tell him the truth. It would mean making him even angrier, but she prayed that it would also mean Alice and Douglas could stay here in the castle.

"I must go and find my husband. Tell him the truth about what happened. Hopefully, after he hears what I have to say he will allow you both to remain here."

"Nae need tae find him," Jasper said, pointing towards the window. "It looks like he has already found ye."

Isabella looked out the window and saw a furious Edward marching towards the cottage, followed by several of his guards. It looked like that talk was going to happen sooner, rather than later.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N:** Thanks goes to team Shiffy x x

 **Chapter 25**

Edward was furious. He had gone to wake his wife for the evening meal, only to find out she wasn't in their chambers. He had been sitting in the main hall so he knew that she hadn't left the room, at least through the main door. In fact, there was only one way that she could have left their chambers, and that was through the secret passage that he had shown her many months ago.

He was hurt that she would use his own secret passageway against him, but he knew exactly where she had gone and why she had done it. The only thing that confused him was how she had found out about Alice without leaving their room. Then, he remembered seeing Tiffany leaving their chambers, some time ago. It seemed the housekeeper was more loyal to his wife than him. He would deal with her later, for now he would go and find his wife and pray that she had come to no harm.

Edward found Isabella at the cottage, just like he had expected. He was grateful to see that Jasper was with her. His captain looked just as annoyed as he was. His wife, however, didn't look nearly as apologetic as he would like.

"Husband," Isabella said, greeting Edward as he entered the cottage.

"Wife," Edward said curtly. "Care tae tell me why ye weren't in yer chambers when I came tae find ye?"

Isabella knew Edward was furious with her and he had every right to be. She only hoped that once she had a chance to talk to him, in private, he would start to understand her actions. "Perhaps, we could talk alone?" she asked, glancing at Jasper and then Alice.

Edward nodded, motioning for Jasper to go. Jasper grabbed Alice's arm and dragged her from the room. Once they were alone, Isabella went over to her husband and placed her hand on his. "I'm sorry," she said, softly. "You must feel like I've betrayed you, but I assure you that was never my intention." Edward merely grunted in response. "When I heard about Alice being banished I felt responsible. I knew I had to act fast before she was gone for good. I also knew that you would be unwilling to listen to what I had to say."

"You seem tae know an awful lot," Edward muttered.

Isabella looked up at her husband and cupped his face, looking deep into his eyes. "I'm sorry," she said again, this time with more meaning. "We can both be too stubborn for our own good at times."

Edward nodded. "So are ye going tae tell me why ye felt responsible."

"Yes," Isabella said, taking a step away from her husband. "But first, I have a confession."

Edward didn't say a word as he watched his wife gather her thoughts. The woman had already softened his anger a little. He hated that she had that power over him. If he wasn't careful she would have him wrapped around her finger in no time.

"I know you asked me not to tell anyone about the bairn, and I promise you that I didn't intentionally tell anyone. I did, however, let the secret out twice. Once to the good Father and once to Alice, when I involuntarily touched my stomach and they guessed. I'm sorry."

Edward grabbed Isabella's arm and pulled her to him, staring down at her. "Ye should hae told me."

Isabella nodded. "I know. I just didn't want to disappoint you," she said, looking down at her dress.

Edward caught her chin and made her look up at him. "The only way ye disappoint me is by lying tae me n' sneaking around behind ma back."

Tears whelmed Isabella's eyes as she thought about how badly she had been treating her husband. She didn't deserve him. She truly didn't.

"Now tell me, how ye felt responsible for Alice."

"Earlier, when Jasper and I were walking to the cottage, some of the clan's women were looking at me. They looked like they were gossiping. At first, I accused Alice of telling them about the bairn, I knew it couldn't have been the Father, but Alice swore to me that she hadn't. She agreed to befriend them on my behalf, to find out if they knew and how they had found out, if they did indeed know. That was what she had been doing when Jasper caught her. I know how bad it looks and I know that you don't trust her, but I do. Please, Edward. Please, give her another chance. She and Douglas don't deserve to be kicked out, not because of my actions."

"Fine," Edward muttered. "They can stay, fur now."

"Thank you," Isabella whispered.

"But ah warn ye wife, nae mare lies or deceit. I will nae tolerate it. From now on if ye have a problem ye come tae me. I am yer husband, yer laird, I would nae tolerate these actions from anyone else. I certainly didnae expect it fae my wife."


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N:** Thanks Sherry.

Get well soon Tiffany x x

 **Chapter 26**

"I wiz just wondering," Edward said, glancing over at his wife as they made their way back to the castle. "How did ye find oot about Alice?" Of course, he already knew the answer to the question. He merely wanted to test his wife to see if she would answer him honestly. After everything they had been through he prayed that she would.

Isabella glanced nervously up at her husband. She knew if she told him the truth Tiffany would get into trouble, but she also knew how hurt he would be if she lied, and the last thing she wanted to do was hurt him any further than she already had. She knew she had no choice, but to tell him the truth. She only hoped that he wouldn't be too harsh on the housekeeper. Tiffany had only been trying to do what she thought was right. She was loyal to Isabella and a good friend. "Tiffany came into our chambers and woke me," Isabella said, quietly coming to a standstill. "She informed me that Jasper had overheard what Alice had said to the women and that you were going to have her banished her from the land. Please don't blame Tiffany for my actions. She didn't know what I would do with the information."

"I didnae blame her," Edward stated. "At least no fur your actions. Hers? Aye, I hold her fully responsible fur her own actions. She's worked in ma home long enough tae ken no tae carry gossip."

"She wasn't gossiping," Isabella said, defensively.

"Aye, she wiz."

"She was informing her mistress of something important that was happening in her house."

Edward frowned. "She wiz gossping. It's naw her job tae carry information and she certainly kens better than tae reveal ma personal business."

Isabella sighed, as much as she didn't want to admit it. She knew her husband was right. Tiffany shouldn't have woken her to inform her what was going on. However, she couldn't find fault in what she had done either, because if she hadn't woken her Alice and Douglas would be gone from the lands for good, and Isabella would have been racked with guilt. "I am sure you will be fair when deciding her punishment," Isabella said, touching her husband's arm. "After-all she has severed you loyally for years."

Isabella didn't wait for an answer. She picked up her skirts and hurried towards the castle. She now understood that her husband had to punish the housekeeper, she only hoped that after listening to her words, he would be reasonable when choosing a punishment for Tiffany.


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N:** A huge thanks to team Shiffy.

Thanks for all the reviews! Hopefully get caught up with them

 **Chapter 27**

After talking to his wife, Edward had decided not to punish the housekeeper. His wife's honesty and loyalty was all he had ever really wanted. He did, however, have a word with Tiffany, reminding her of the proper conduct of a housekeeper, but he wasn't unpleasant about it. Perhaps, his wife was making him soft after-all, but he was well aware Tiffany was the only friend she had and he didn't want to do anything to jeopardise that friendship. He didn't want his wife to feel any more isolated than she already did.

After speaking with Tiffany he made an announcement to the clan during the evening meal, informing them of his wife's condition. He would have rather withheld the information for longer, but too many people had already found out about the bairn. He knew the news needed to come from him before the entire clan was in an uproar.

He only hoped that this didn't put his wife in further danger. He prayed that she would listen to reason now and wouldn't go anywhere without a guard. He didn't know what he would do if he lost either of them.

He thought the news of the bairn would soften some of the members of the clan towards Isabella. They all seemed fairly excited at the prospect of an heir. Aye, in time, they would all learn to live harmoniously together, or so he hoped.

"What has you so deep in thought?" Isabella asked, as she climbed into bed.

Edward held his arm out and motioned for her to come to his side. She crawled over to him and placed her head on his chest, inhaling his earthly scent.

"Ah wiz just thinking aboot the future," Edward said, gazing down at his wife.

"Oh," she said, her hand automatically reaching for her growing stomach. She tenderly rubbed it as she thought about the child that lay within. She hoped that she was able to give Edward an heir, but she also yearned for a daughter. She craved for that special mother/daughter bond that she never got to have. "Do you think that I will be a good mother?" She asked, looking up at Edward.

The thought of his wife being a bad mother had never crossed his mind. Of course, she was headstrong and stubborn, but she was also the most kindhearted, and caring person he knew. "Aye," he said, leaning down and placing a kiss on her head. "Ye will be a gid mither."


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N:** Here's a wee extra treat!

Big thank you to my girls Tiffany & Sherry x x

 **Chapter 28**

Several months had passed since Edward's announcement of the bairn, and not one single attempt had been made on Isabella's life. While the news pleased her, it also confused her.

"Maybe Iain wiz lying," Alice stated, as she darned a pair of Douglas' trousers.

"Lying how?" Isabella asked, looking up from her seat by the fireplace. Douglas had fallen asleep cuddled into her lap, and although she was sore and stiff, she couldn't find it in her heart to move.

"Well, as ye said, no wan has tried tae harm ye."

"Not since the announcement," Isabella corrected.

Jasper rolled his eyes at the women. They had no idea what they were talking about. He believed the traitors were waiting for the right moment to strike, and although he and his men could find no evidence of their existence, that didn't mean that they didn't exist.

"There was that one time in the stables where someone made a noise to startle the horses," Isabella said.

"Aye, but ye just assumed that it was someone trying tae hurt ye. It could hae been an accident. The person who made the noise could have had nae idea that ye were in there and after ye got hurt, they were too scared tae come forward."

Jasper shook his head. "We questioned everyone."

Isabella smiled at Jasper's irritation. Over the past several months, Alice and Isabella had gradually started spending more time together, growing closer, much to Jasper's dismay. Isabella secretly believed that Jasper liked Alice, though he would never admit it.

"Just because they telt ye that they wurnae involved disnae mean they were telling the truth," Alice stated.

"Are ye accusing them o' lying?" Jasper asked.

"Ye could have well been."

"Are ye saying you were lying when we questioned ye?"

Isabella paid no attention to the argument going on in front of her as she watched her husband walk into the cottage. He glanced at Alice and Jasper and shook his head as he walked over to his wife. "It's getting late."

Isabella nodded. "Can ye carry Douglas to his bed?"

Edward lifted the boy and took him through to the only other room in the cottage, before returning and helping his wife to her feet. "Whit are they arguing about?" he asked, nodding his head towards Alice and Jasper.

"Alice thinks that Iain lied about the other traitors in the clan," Isabella said, as she picked up her warm cloak and gloves. Winter was coming in Scotland. The days and nights were now bitter cold. Isabella wasn't sure how she was going to survive once the snow began to fall. "Jasper is offended by the idea."

Edward nodded as he helped his wife into her cloak. He noted that he would need to buy her another soon. This one barely covered her bump.

He wondered if it was at all possible. Could Iain be toying with them from his grave? They had all been so eager to believe him, but he had never offered any evidence to support his claim and they had never found any either. Perhaps Alice was right, maybe Iain had lied.


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N:** A huge thanks to my girls Sherry & Tiffany x x

 **Chapter 29**

"Do you think Jasper likes Alice?" Isabella asked, struggling to pull on her stockings. Her stomach was getting so big now that she was beginning to struggle to do everyday chores like get ready for bed. The bairn had also become fairly active. He liked to kick, mainly during the night when she was trying to sleep.

Edward looked over at his wife wondering why she would ask such a strange question. Of course Jasper didn't like Alice, everyone knew that. It wasn't as if he kept the fact hidden. He saw her struggling to dress herself and got off the bed, walking over to her. He took the stocking from her and put them on for her. "I think ye ken the answer tae that yerself," he said, once he was finished.

Isabella laughed at the confused look on her husband's face. "Oh, I think he does like her. He protests too much. I think she likes him too," she said, wondering if they would ever admit to themselves that they liked each other.

"Naw," Edward said, pulling Isabella to her feet. "I ken whit yer planning. Dinne bother. Leave them be."

Isabella shook her head. "I wasn't planning anything." But now that he mentioned it, perhaps she could nudge them along, make them realise their feelings for one another, but how?

"Stop it," Edward commanded, pulling her to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and gazed lovingly down at her. "I can see the wheels turning in yer heid," he laughed. "Jasper willnae like ye meddling in his affairs."

Isabella fluttered her eyelashes at him as she put her hands on his chest, enjoying the feel of his skin underneath her palms. "I have no idea what you're talking about it."

Perhaps, if Jasper had a woman to love, he would mellow out a little and become more tolerable. It would be nice not to have him constantly fighting against her at every turn.

Edward shook his head. "Dinne say I dinne warn ye."

Isabella smiled. She leaned up and placed a kiss on Edward's lips. Yawning as she pulled away.

"Come on wife. Time tae get ye tae bed. Ye need yer rest," Edward said, turning Isabella around and guiding her towards her side. He helped her climb onto bed, pulling the covers up over her, before he joined her.

Isabella rolled onto her side, placing her head on his chest. "Goodnight husband."

"Gidnight wife."

"I love you."

"Ah, love ye, tae."


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N:** Sorry for the snail pace update. My new story TTTB was screaming in my head and I had to get it down. If you like a mobward check it out.

A big thank you to my girls Sherry & Tiffany.

And to all of you for the reviews! I'm sorry I haven't had the chance to catch up on them yet. xx

 **Chapter 30**

Isabella tormented herself for days trying to come up with a plan to get Jasper and Alice together, but nothing that she came up with would work. She knew if Jasper found out what she was up to that he would be furious, so her plan had to be discreet. She had even thought of trying to get Alice in on her plan, but she didn't think Alice was ready to admit her feelings for the captain either.

Perhaps, if Alice sprained her ankle or fell off her horse when Jasper was there, it would stir up his feelings for her and make him want to protect her. Not that Isabella wanted to see Alice hurt, but she didn't believe a small bump would do her any harm. Though she had no idea how she could arrange for it to happen when she was so heavy with child. Maybe all that she could do was simply organise for them to be together and pray that nature would do the rest.

"I was thinking," Isabella said, turning to her husband during their morning meal. "It is getting closer to my time," she said, rubbing her swollen stomach to emphasise her point. "And I would like to ensure that we have everything we need for our child before winter sets in." Edward nodded his head. "But I am unable to travel on horse due to my condition."

"If ye make a list o' whit ye want, I will fetch ye everything that ye need."

Isabella shook her head. "That is kind of you to offer, but I was hoping to send one of the women for me, possibly Alice. These matters need a woman's touch."

Edward eyed his wife suspiciously, wondering what she was planning.

Isabella smiled, placing her hand over his. "Only if you are agreeable to the idea, of course."

Edward sighed, still suspicious of his wife's intentions. "Fine, make a list n' ah will see that Alice has the funds tae purchase what ye need."

Isabella nodded. "I was also thinking that it would be unsafe for Alice to go on her own, especially carrying so much money."

"Didnae worry wife, I will send a guard with her."

"Possibly someone with a bit more experience than a guard?"

Edward smiled. He knew exactly what his wife was up to now. "Ye ken he willnae like the idea."

"True," Isabella agreed, "but if you command him to go, he will have no other option than follow your orders."

"Verra weel. I will give the order, but if this disnae workout ye will promise me tae leave them alone after this. Nae mare meddling in other folks affairs."

Isabella nodded. "I promise."


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N:** Thanks goes out to Sherry & Tiffany x x

 **Chapter 31**

"I didnae ken why they hid tae send you," Alice muttered, as she spurred her horse on.

"Listen," Jasper said, moving to Alice's side. "I'm naw verra pleased about the idea either. Let's just get this over way n get back tae the castle as soon as possible."

Alice sighed, if only it was that easy. They were travelling to Fort William which would take them the better part of a day, once they had purchased the required items they would either need to travel back in the dark or stay in the town for the night. Alice didn't revel in the idea of staying anywhere with Jasper. The man sure knew how to get under her skin, but she didn't like the idea of travelling the roads at night either. It wasn't safe.

They travelled most of the road in silence, which suited Alice just fine. She preferred Jasper with his mouth closed; the second he opened it, he usually annoyed her. When they got to Fort William, Jasper saw to the horses and she went about her purchases knowing that he would catch up.

She had just bought two beautiful white shawls from a stall when two men approached her. "Whit dae we hae here?" one of them said to the other.

"I didnae ken," the other said, looking Alice over. "She's dressed like a wumin, but she's got hair like a boy." Although, Alice's hair had grown in the past few months it still wasn't nearly long enough for her to pass as a proper woman, but since the clan had become accustomed to her hair she rarely thought about it anymore.

"De ye think she has tits like a wumin?" the first one asked, rubbing his hands together.

"There is only wan way tae find out," The other grinned, revealing his rotten teeth.

Alice was by no means unaccustomed to dealing with such men. When you lived a life like she had you had to learn to fend for yourself, but she knew she wouldn't be able to put up much of a fight against the two of them. "I'm 'ere on business fur the Laird Menzies, I suggest ye get oot o' ma way."

The two men laughed, not believing a word she said. "She's 'ere on business fur his Laird," the first one cracked. "N just whit are ye tae the Laird?" he asked, reaching out and touching her hair. Alice involuntarily stepped back. "His whore?"

Jasper saw the two men hassling Alice as he walked into the centre. He hurried to her side, placing his hand on her shoulder, letting her know she was safe. "Dae we hae a problem 'ere?" he asked, glaring at the two men. He didn't like the way they were hanging over her. It made him angry. He felt the need to protect her, which came as quite a shock. Since when did he care what happened to Alice?

"Naw," the first one said, shaking his head. "Nae problem. We were just passing through." The two of them moved on, muttering to themselves.

"Thank ye," Alice said, the second they were gone. She was actually surprised to admit it to herself, but she had never been so grateful to see Jasper. She knew how ugly it could have gotten if he wasn't there.


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N:** A huge thanks to Tiffany & Sherry

 **Chapter 32**

Since Jasper had come to Alice's aid, she had been feeling confused and out of sorts. She noted that Jasper had also been acting strangely, well, more so than usual. He was being considerate, offering to carry her wares, and he seemed somewhat reluctant to leave her side. Almost as if he expected the two men from before to return. Could it be that he was concerned for her safety or maybe it was more that he was worried about explaining her injuries to his mistress? Yes, that was more than likely the case, Alice thought, trying to convince herself. Although, she couldn't help, but wonder, if that was truly the motive behind his actions.

After they had bought everything that was on the Mistress' list, they went to the Inn to eat. Alice had hoped that they would be leaving for home once they had finished the meal, but that idea was soon knocked out her head when Jasper announced that he was going to speak to the Innkeeper about rooms. As much as she didn't like the idea of travelling in the dark, she didn't revel in the idea of being alone with Jasper any longer than necessary.

"Ye only hiv wan room left," Jasper said, as he approached the table.

Alice stared at him, wondering if she had heard him right. "We canny sleep in the same room," she griped.

Jasper sighed. He knew she wasn't going to like the idea. It wasn't as if he wanted to be stuck in a confined space with her either, but it was all the Inn had and he would rather stay than travel in the dark. He didn't like the look of those two men and he didn't want to give them a chance to attack. He was certain they would know the road better than he did. In the daylight they wouldn't pose a threat, but at night, he wasn't convinced he would be able to protect Alice.

"We're staying, n' that's final."

After their evening meal, Alice and Jasper stayed downstairs and drank some mead, but soon the stresses of the day began to catch up with them. They were both very tired. Jasper led the way to their room. They were both horrified to find out it was only a single bed.

"I'll sleep et the fire, ye take the bed," Jasper said, already heading for the rug in front of the fire.

Alice nodded, knowing there was no way she was willing to share the bed with him or give it to him. She used the blanket to cover herself while she undressed and slipped into bed, wearing nothing but her chemise.

During the night there was a loud bang outside their door, causing them both to jump to their feet. Jasper pulled out his sword and they both stared at the door, but seconds later they heard someone laughing and then someone else telling them to be quiet. It was only drunks returning to their rooms.

"It's awrite," Jasper assured Alice, turning around to face her, noting that she was standing there in nothing but her undergarments. The cool night air must have been nipping at her breasts because he could see her nipples protruding through her chemise.

Alice caught Jasper staring at her and blushed, covering herself up. "I'm going back tae bed."


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N:** Thank to Tiffany & Sherry x x

 **Chapter** **33**

Isabella had noticed a change in Alice and Jasper since they had returned from Fort William. Edward said he didn't see it, but she did. They were no longer bickering all the time. Jasper's eyes were softer when he looked at Alice. Even his stance had changed. He leaned towards her like she was pulling him in.

Isabella found it harder to spot changes in Alice. She thought maybe it was because Alice hadn't softened as much as Jasper or perhaps it was because Alice was just better at hiding her feelings. She had been used to living on her own and fending for herself after all. She was used to showing a tough exterior.

You can imagine Isabella's surprise when she walked into Alice's cottage and caught them both in the fit of passion. Alice was sitting on the table, her dress around her waist and her legs open for Jasper, who was between them. His plaid in a pile on the floor, his arse bare to the world.

Isabella screamed and ran out the cottage, covering her mouth, which led Emmett, her guard for the day to burst inside. He returned a few seconds later with a smile on his face.

"They're not married," was the only thing that Isabella could bring herself to say. She fanned herself, although it wasn't because she was hot. She wasn't sure if she would ever get the image of Jasper's bare arse from her mind.

"Naw, they're no," Emmett said, grinning.

"I, ah, I have to tell my husband," Isabella said, walking away, clutching her stomach.

"Wait," Jasper said, rushing out the cottage, struggling to fasten his plaid into place. "Ye canny tell him."

Isabella shook her head and kept on walking. She couldn't believe what she had seen and she certainly couldn't believe that he was asking her to keep this from her husband. Hadn't she asked him to keep her secrets many a time and he had refused? And it wasn't like her secrets had been _this_ serious.

Emmett and Jasper hurried after her; Emmett telling her to slow down and Jasper pleading for her to listen to reason, but Isabella wasn't willing to listen. What they were doing was improper. She couldn't believe that Jasper would take advantage of Alice like that, or that Alice would be so willing. Didn't she know what would happen to her reputation if this got out?

Isabella stilled, a strange sensation coming over her. She gripped onto Emmett's arm as she heard a loud pop, followed by a gush of water from between her legs.

No, no, no. It was too early.


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N:** A big thanks to my girls Sherry & Tiffany.

Thanks for all the reviews. Love ya x x

 **Chapter 34**

"It's too early, it's too early," Isabella chanted with sheer panic as she clutched her stomach, worrying for the child that lay within.

Emmett and Jasper looked equally worried. Jasper maybe a little more because he believed his actions may have triggered his mistress' labour. "I'll go n' find the Laird," he said to Emmett. "Ye better carry her tae her chambers." He ran off without another word, fearing what his Laird would say once he found out what had happened. He knew what he had done was wrong, but he and Alice had gotten into an argument and one thing had led to another. Before he knew what was happening, he had Alice up on the table, banging into her. It wasn't that he wanted to disgrace her. He hadn't thought much about what would happen to Alice's reputation if they were caught. Now, he was going to have to face the consequences of his actions. He knew what his Laird would likely make him do. He just prayed that the bairn and his mistress would be alright.

Emmett watched Jasper run off before he leaned down to pick his mistress up. As soon as he touched her, she let out a blood curdling scream. At first, he had thought that he had hurt her, but then he realised it was the bairn. If he was honest he had no idea what he should do. He didn't know the first thing about women or their bairns.

Alice quickly dressed as she listened to the commotion outside. Once she realised that her mistress needed her, she was out the door like a shot, not caring she hadn't properly finished dressing. As soon as she saw Isabella she knew the bairn was coming. "Carry her tae ma bed. She didnae hae time tae make it tae the castle. I'll fetch the healer and didnae leave her alone."

Emmett lifted Isabella and carried her inside, laying her down on the bed as Alice had instructed. Though he didn't know what to do after that. He just stood there watching her, praying that the others would return soon.

By the time Sherry and Alice arrived back at the cottage Isabella was laced with sweat and moaning in pain. "It's coming, it's coming. The baby is coming, but it's too soon," she moaned.

Sherry knew that she needed to act fast. She dismissed Emmett from the room and stared getting Isabella undressed, sending Alice to fetch some boiled water and cloth. "Didnae worry Lass," she said, trying to reassure her. "I have delivered many babies and plenty before their time. I'm sure the Laird's seed is strong."


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N:** Here is it, the one you have all been waiting on.

Big thanks to Sherry & Tiffany xx

 **Chapter 35**

Edward was in the training yard with the younger soldiers, teaching them the proper grip of a sword, when Jasper came running towards them. He knew as soon as he looked at his face that there was something wrong. "It's the Mistress," Jasper gasped, "the bairn is coming."

Edward stared at his captain for a few seconds in shock. He knew it was too early for his wife to have the bairn. He quickly instructed one of the older soldiers to take over training and hurried towards Jasper. "Where is she? Whit happened?"

"I, ah, telt Emmett tae take her tae yer chambers. She had a bit o' a shock and her waters broke."

"Shock?" Edward, asked as the two of them hurried towards the castle.

"Aye," Jasper sighed, running his hands through his hair, knowing that his Laird wasn't going to be happy with him when he told him the truth. "She walked in on Alice n' me partaking n' a spot of houghmagandy."

Edward stopped dead in his tracks and looked at Jasper. "Houghmagandy!?" he snapped.

"Aye, houghmagandy," Jasper said, his head hanging low.

Edward was furious. His captain knew better than to go around sowing his seed with the clan's women, well, Alice wasn't exactly a clan's woman. She was an outsider, but Isabella had welcomed her in as one of their own. "After this is over ye will get married."

Jasper didn't argue with his Laird, for he knew it was coming and if he was really honest with himself, he could think of far worse women to marry.

The two of them hurried the rest of the way in silence, but before they made it to the door one of the clan's women came running over, telling them that Alice had sent her. The mistress was too far along in labour to make it to the castle. She was in Alice's cottage and the healer was with her now.

Edward hurried towards the cottage, his mind full of thoughts of worry for both his wife and child. He wasn't sure how he would cope if he lost either of them. He had already lost too much in his life.

When he reached the cottage he could hear his wife's screams. The sound terrified him. He went inside, through to the tiny bedroom. When he opened the door his eyes landed on his wife lying on the small bed. She looked exhausted. Alice was holding her hand, encouraging her to push and Sherry was settled between her legs ready to catch the bairn.

As soon as Sherry noticed the laird, she sent him from the room. Edward didn't like being ordered away from his wife in her hour of need, but he knew the birthing room wasn't a place for a man. He walked outside and began to pace around.

Jasper and Emmett were also standing outside, worrying for their mistress and the bairn. Although their mistress was hard work, both of them had become very fond of her. They would hate to see anything happen to either of them.

After what seemed like a lifetime, Sherry came out the cottage, drying her hands on a rag. "Congratulations Laird, ye have yerself a son. Yer wife is ready tae see ye now."

 **AN** \- Definition - What does Houghmagandy mean?

Houghmagandy is a word of Scottish origin that describes usually adulterous sexual intercourse or, more simply, fornication of any kind.


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N:** Sherry n Tiffany rock!

 **Chapter 36**

Isabella was exhausted. Everything had happened so fast, too fast, but it had all been worth it in the end, and she knew she would do it again in a heartbeat as she looked down at her son, lying in her arms. He was simply perfect, if ever there was such a thing.

"He is strong," Sherry assured her mistress, as she cleaned her up, making her presentable for his lairdship.

Isabella smiled. Her son was tiny, but that was to be expected when he was born too soon. He was the drawing spit of his father. He had the same nose, the same chin. He even had same colour of hair, and God did he have lots of it, masses and masses of thick brown hair on his head. She knew that if he had even half of the strength of his father, then he would survive. She prayed that he would survive.

"Please, fetch my husband," Isabella pleaded. She couldn't wait for Edward to meet their son any longer.

Alice and Sherry both excused themselves, and minutes later Edward entered the room. His face was full of worry, but the moment he saw his wife smiling, he knew that everything was going to be alright. He got down on his knees and moved to her side, gazing down at the small baby in her arms.

"Edward, I would like you to meet your son," Isabella said, gazing lovingly up at him. "He looks just like you."

Edward leaned over and placed a kiss on his wife's head, before gently stroking his son's face with his finger. "Ye have done me proud, wife." He couldn't be any happier, and he knew that his clan would be pleased now that he had an heir. His bloodline was safe.

"What shall we name him?" Isabella asked, desperate to give her son a name. She and Edward had never discussed names, since she had believed that they still plenty of time for that.

Edward stared down at his son, thinking long and hard. "How about Rodric? It is a strong name. It means ruler."

"Rodric," Isabella said, trying out the name. "I like it, it is strong, and like you, he will be a strong ruler."

Edward leaned over and placed a kiss on his wife's head. "Ye should get some rest."

"Will you hold him while I sleep?"

Edward looked down hesitantly at his son. He looked so small and delicate. He felt as if his hand and arms would crush him.

Isabella could see the hesitation in her husband's eyes. "I will help you," she said, slowly sitting up. "Hold your arm like this," she said, showing him the correct position, and then she gently placed Rodric in his father's arms. "There, you see. You won't hurt him. Just remember to always support his head." She laughed at herself, relaying the information that Sherry had just moments ago told her.

Edward looked down at his wife and smiled, feeling overcome with emotion. His son was perfect, and he only now realised that he wanted more. He wanted lots and lots of heirs. "How soon can we have another?"


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N:** Thanks goes to Sherry & Tiffany x x

 **Chapter 37**

When Isabella was well enough, Edward moved her back to the castle. He also sent news to the village that he was looking for a wet nurse. Isabella of course wanted to feed their son herself, but Edward didn't want her to be his sole source of food. He knew most noble women chose not to feed their children at all because it was too taxing on their body and he naturally didn't want his wife to get sick.

The wet nurse came in the form of a young woman named Rosalie. She was a braw thing, with hair the colour of honey and blue eyes as deep as the sea. It was a shame a woman as braw as her was made a widow. Her husband had passed away from an unknown illness two months ago, leaving behind her and their six month old son, William. Rosalie had been struggling to make ends meet and had jumped at the chance to serve the Laird. Edward had moved her into the room above theirs. She and Isabella were fast becoming friends. In fact, all three women were.

"Edward told me he has set a date for your wedding," Isabella said, as she sat cradling a sleeping Rodric.

"Aye," Alice blushed. She was still embarrassed at the fact that her mistress had caught her in the most intimate positions. Of course, she wasn't pure before she gave herself to Jasper, but a lady like her mistress wouldn't understand that. She was just glad that both the Mistress and Rodric were well. The wee lad seemed to be thriving. He had an appetite like a true Scotsman.

Rosalie giggled. "Tell me again, how ye caught them," she said to Isabella. She found the story most amusing, but only because she knew it ended well.

Now it was Isabella's turn to blush. She didn't enjoy reliving the moment or the image of Jasper's arse that seemed embedded in her mind.

The girls burst into laughter.

"Ye ken I wouldn't mind getting caught n' an compromising position myself," Rosalie stated.

Isabella gasped in shock.

"Oh please," Rosalie said, rolling her eyes. "Ye hiv the Laird. Just imagine whit it's like tae learn the pleasures of love and then hiv them taken away from ye. There isnae a day goes by that I didnae miss ma husband."

Isabella patted her hand. "I'm sure you will meet someone when the time is right." At that moment, Emmett walked into the great hall. Isabella wondered if Emmett could be that someone. Would her matchmaking skills work again? There was nothing that would please her more than to see both the captain and her friend happy. After-all, everyone deserved to be happy. She certainly was.


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N:** Sherry n Tiffany rock!

 **Chapter 38**

Isabella sighed with contentment as she looked down at her son feeding at her breast. Everything in her life seemed to have fallen into place and she couldn't have been any happier. She had a husband who loved her, a perfect son, and friends that she had always longed for. Her father had never allowed her to be close to anyone, but now she had it all. She had everyone she could ever need.

"Are ye ready wife?" Edward asked, as he came into their chambers.

Father Brennan had come to perform the wedding ceremony for Alice and Jasper. Afterwards, there was going to be a big feast and celebration. Isabella was excited because there was so much to celebrate.

"Rodric is still feeding," she said, looking up at her husband and smiling. Edward came over and placed a kiss on his wife's head, followed by a gentle kiss on his son's. "We'll be finished in a moment," she assured him.

Seconds later, Rodric was fast asleep. Isabella gently handed him over to her husband so she could redress. She loved watching her husband hold her son, the way he looked down at him, his eyes so full of love. She would never tire of that sight.

When she was ready, the three of them made their way to the great hall, where everyone was already waiting.

The wedding ceremony wasn't much different from Isabella's; the only difference in this one was both the bride and groom were smiling. Isabella thought back to her wedding and smiled. Edward had married her to keep her safe, she never dreamt that they would both end up falling in love, but they did, and she would do it all again if she had to.

Even little Douglas looked pleased as he stood by Alice's side. Isabella hoped that Jasper would warm up to the boy in time and treat him as his own son. Douglas certainly deserved to be loved. She only regretted that she couldn't love him as her own, but now that Rodric was born, she understood why Edward hadn't wanted her to mother him. Rodric deserved to be her first. It was his right, and she was going to love him with everything she had. She would make sure that there was never a moment that he would doubt that love. She would make sure that he had everything she never had.

"Ye may now kiss the bride."

The room erupted into cheers and Isabella looked on as Jasper pulled Alice to him and kissed her hard, passionately. Just the way Edward kissed her. She realised how lucky both, she and Alice, were to love a Scotsman. Scotsman loved fiercely and with all their heart. There was certainly a special place in heaven for women who opened up their hearts to the Scottish warriors.

Isabella turned to face her husband, smiling as she saw him watching their son, who lay peacefully in his arms. She leaned over and gave them both a kiss, feeling truly blessed for everything she had. She was fairly sure that life didn't get much better than this.

 **The End**

 **A/N:** I just want to take a moment to thank you all for joining me on this journey. It's been fun. A huge thanks to Sherry  & Tiffany for all their hard work. See you in the epi.


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N:** A huge thank you to Tiffany  & Sherry.

 **Epilogue**

The traitors never came. Isabella and Edward waited for years for them to show until the realisation dawned on them that they were never coming. Iain, Garrett, call him what you will, had lied. In a final attempt to ruin Edward's life he had conjured up a lie in the hopes that it would destroy him. He had almost been successful too, but Isabella and Edward had triumphed in the end. They found their peace and happily ever after.

Isabella laughed from her position on the hill as she watched the three men wrestle with the children. They were all getting so big. Douglas was ten summers old now, William and Rodric seven. And that was only the first generation of child. She and Edward had gone on to have another two, Heather and Mairi. Heather was just three summers old and Mairi was only a bairn, not even a whole summer yet. She was asleep in her mother's arms as the three women sat watching their families play.

Alice and Jasper had gone on to have a child of their own, little Blair. Alice had fallen pregnant with him shortly after getting married, but there had been complications during the birth and sadly she was unable to have any more children, but neither of them seemed to mind though. Jasper was a great father to both Douglas and Blair. From the moment they had married, he had treated Douglas as his own, surprising them all.

Rosalie and Emmett got married the following summer. Isabella hadn't needed to do any meddling, the attraction had already been there. They had three children together, Rosalie was either very fertile, or perhaps it was the fact that Emmett could never keep his hands off her. They had Cailin, who was five and little Tomas, who was three, and then their daughter, Skye who was just a bairn.

Together they were all very happy, content.

"Ah yield, ah yield," Edward cried, as he came over to the hill and fell in a heap beside his wife. He was panting, struggling to catch his breath. The children followed him, ready to attack him again.

"I think his lairdship needs a break," Isabella said, laughing. "Go and play without him," she said, waving them away with her hands. The children grumbled and reluctantly left as Emmett and Jasper joined their wives on the hill. All three men were worn out.

"Thank ye," Edward said, as he looked up at his wife.

"You're welcome," Isabella said, leaning down and placing a kiss on her husband's lips. "We wouldn't want our enemies getting wind that you were defeated by a group of children."

"I wiznae defeated," Edward mumbled. Alice and Rosalie laughed.

"Of course, you weren't husband," Isabella said, amused. "Of course, you weren't."

Edward glared up at Isabella and she laughed. She enjoyed teasing him, though she was sure that he would make her pay for that comment later tonight. She couldn't wait.

 **A/N:** I understand some of you are upset. I hope this epi helps ease some of that. I may have confused things by bringing Rosalie into the mix, but I wanted to give Emmett his HEA too. I honestly think I could continue to write these two forever, but we have covered everything that needed covered.

Thanks to Sherry & Tiffany for taking this ride with me and for making the Laird who he is. X x x

And to all of you for letting me give you a little slice of my home. It's been fun.

I am working away at Jurisdiction, albeit slow. I have a new story out The Ties That Bind. I also have a Halloween drabble coming out, Creatures. It doesn't come with a HEA guarantee. See you soon.


End file.
